tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Panther and Sons: Summer Vacation
''Pink Panther and Sons: Summer Vacation ''is an upcoming 2026 animated adventure comedy film from Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Hanna Barbera. Plot The story begins with Pinky and his little brother Panky and the gang of the Rainbow Panthers getting packed for a vacation to Hawaii to visit the Pink Panther, Pinky goes back into the house to get his suitcase, his red trunks with a white flowers and Panky's white inflatable waterproof diaper, some toys and his milk bottle for the vacation. After the plane ride Pinky, Panky, Chatta, Murfel, Rocko, Annie and Punkin finally arrived in Hawaii and the Pink Panther was there waiting, Pinky and Panky run up to his father the Pink Panther for a hug, Murfel, Rocko, Punkin, Chatta and Annie was shaking the Pink Panther's hands and giving a hug to see him. After Pinky, Panky, Murfel, Rocko, Punkin, Chatta and Annie got unpacked they go spent a time on the beach. Pinky gets changed into his red trunks with a white flowers, Pinky helps Panky to take his yellow shirt and get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and see his pink-buttocks, Punkin gets changed into his light-blue trunks, Murfel gets changed into his white and blue wet suit, Rocko gets changed into his red trunks with white lines, Chatta gets changed into her white bathing suit and see her purple-buttocks, Annie gets changed into her red building suit and see her brown-buttocks. While Rocko, Punkin, Murfel, Chatta and Annie takes a tan, Pinky was still helping Panky get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper, Then Pinky slowly inflates the diaper to make shore that the diaper has enough air, then Pink Panther knocks on the door and to asks Pinky to come for a moment and leaves Panky with his diaper inflating more and more air until Panky's diaper was size of a big white balloon and see his pink-buttocks, When Pinky came back to check on Panky and he saw him and his big inflated diaper. After Pinky helped Panky down he uninflated the diaper until it has enough air. After getting changed Pinky and his father the Pink Panther go for a swim in the ocean together along with Panky who is floating in the water wearing his inflatable waterproof diaper, while Rocko, Punkin and Murfel was still taking a tan with Chatta and Annie. Later the Pink Panther and his two sons Pinky and Panky and the gang of Rainbow Panthers went into hotel, in the night Pinky gets changed into his red Pyjamas for bed, Pinky helps Panky changed his diaper on the changing table and changed into his yellow Pyjamas and see his yellow-buttocks and pink tail for bed, Chatta gets changed into her white Pyjamas for bed, Punkin gets changed into his light-blue Pyjamas for bed, Murfel gets changed into his white Pyjamas with dark-green lines for bed, Annie gets changed into her red Pyjamas for bed, Rocko gets changed into his white Pyjamas for bed. Suddenly Finko and his howl Angels seen Panky in his yellow Pyjamas to see his yellow-buttocks and pink tail and he was laughing at Panky to see his pink-buttocks out from his yellow Pyjamas, Pinky, his father and the Rainbow Panthers was very angry at Finko and the gang and close the window away from them to leave his little baby brother alone, afterwards Pinky is making his milk bottle and a snack, Panky is drinking and eating his milk bottle and snacks lying in bed. Characters Cast Quotes Trivia Company Credits Production Companies - Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Turner Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera. Release Category:Crossovers